


Invitation

by emmadilla



Series: Daniella & the boys [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Talks Dirty, Collars, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, F/M, Facials, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slight Wing Kink, Sub Dean Winchester, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Sam has left to do some important, in-person research at a University. It's Cas and Dean's night together, so Daniella doesn't know if they will keep to themselves or not, but she's pleasantly surprised when Cas invites her to have a little fun with them.





	Invitation

I toweled off my hair as I stepped out of the shower area, drying off and then wrapping the towel around me. I had just worked some leave-in conditioner through my curls when my phone rang. I eyed it for a second, curious before I picked it up and saw that Cas was calling. Since Sam was out doing some in-person research at a University, I had been wondering if Cas and Dean would keep to themselves for their normal night or if they would recruit me into their fun. The pair did tend to get wrapped up in each other, and while they did include Sam and I in our overarching relationship, they did share a very deep bond and neither Sam nor I wanted to intrude on it. We gave them space when they sought it, and respected their bond, even if it lead to our sexual detriment.

 

But it seemed I might not be ignored as I had been thinking I would be.

 

"Cas?" I asked as I answered the phone.

 

"Daniella," his wonderfully gravelly voice spilled over the phone. "I was wondering if you wanted to ... join Dean and I."

 

I smiled, heat starting to pool in my abdomen. "Yes, sir."

 

Cas audibly groaned over the phone. "I love it when you call me that. Meet us in my room."

 

With that, he ended the call, and I shivered with anticipation as I hurriedly ran a comb through my curls, hoping they wouldn't be unsalvageable by the time we were done having fun. I didn't bother running by a room and grabbing clothes, simply leaving myself wrapped in my towel and otherwise naked as I made my way to Cas’ room, which was just down the hall from Dean’s own abode. On my way, I wondered briefly if I should knock once I got there, but it seemed they were listening out for me as Cas swung the door open as I approached.

 

Dean was already stripped naked and collared. It was something he only allowed Cas to do to him. As dominating as he was with me and Sam, he was a sub for Cas and only Cas. The sight of him wearing nothing but a leather collar already had me hot and bothered when Castiel held up my own collar and I arched an eyebrow. He wanted two subs? Well, well, well, someone was a greedy dom. I wasn’t about to argue, though, as I held my hair up and bowed my head, letting him fasten the collar around my neck. I swore, I _felt_ different every time that cool leather touched my skin, and when he finished and I looked up at him, I knew I would unconditionally do anything he asked of me, I trusted him that much. I didn’t give that trust out to very many, but the few who I did had never once let me down.

 

I wondered what kind of play Cas might have in mind. He regarded me for a moment before he spoke. “Dean has been a very good boy lately, I was wondering if you might like to help me give him a reward?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

He grinned and I swore I almost fell to my knees at that moment, that’s how weak they felt.

 

“Good,” was all he said as he reached up and untucked my towel, letting it fall off my body. He leaned closer to my ear and whispered, low enough to where Dean couldn’t hear, “Now go suck his cock for me, like a good little girl.”

 

He didn’t have to tell me twice as I immediately walked over to Dean, knelt in front of him, and licked the precum oozing out of his already hard member before sucking it into my mouth, hallowing my cheeks as I went. He closed his eyes as I did so, threading his fingers through my still damp curls. As I went to work on his cock, Cas appeared beside him, stroking his neck before he pulled him in for a kiss. Cas was about as undressed as he got while being a dom, his coat and tie shed and his white collared shirt unbuttoned halfway. Even fully clothed he was magnificent, but seeing him practically in a state of undress made me wetter than I already was. I watched them as they kissed, sucking hard, relishing the moans that both the angel and myself drew out of the hunter.

 

I wasn’t sure what all they had been doing before I got there, but Dean seemed almost painfully aroused and was very responsive to me. If I didn’t know any better, he was close to orgasm already, but he held out, trying to distract himself with Cas. I knew exactly what he was doing, and I reached up to stroke him while I sucked and played around with the head of his cock. That caused him to break the angel’s kisses and look down at me, clutching at my hair as he resisted his natural urge.

 

Cas looked down at me and smiled, reaching out to stroke my hair as well as he murmured, “Isn’t she a good little girl, Dean?” Dean couldn’t answer in anything but grunts and moans, but Cas continued, regardless. “But you know, she’s missing something. She needs your cum, and I want you to paint her face white for me. Can you do that for me? Can you come all over our little slut’s face? C’mon, you know she wants it, she’s practically begging for it right now, so give her what she wants.” It didn’t take much of that kind of encouragement before it was too much for Dean and he finished. I caught some of it in my mouth, but since Cas specified my face I pulled him out and jerked him through his orgasm. When he was done, I licked him clean, causing him to shudder, and I smiled at the reaction. Cas regarded me for a moment before he hooked a finger through one of the loops in Dean’s collar and pulled him close. “Now be a good little boy and help Dani clean her face.”

 

“Yes, sir,” he replied as he knelt so that we were face to face and went to work licking his own cum off of me, making sure to include the spots where he’d landed on my neck and breast before he made his way back up to my lips.

 

When we parted, Cas stroked my hair again, petting me as he practically purred, “Such a good girl. I think she deserves a reward. Dean, why don’t you pay her back in kind?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Dean replied.

 

Before we could get positioned, however, Cas added a condition. “Before you get started, however, there is one thing I would like you to do for me, Daniella.” He pulled me up to my feet before he said, “While Dean is eating your sweet cunt, I want you to suck my cock. Can you do that?”

 

“Yes, sir. Anything, sir.”

 

“Good girl,” he murmured as he pulled me over to the bed. My core was dripping with anticipation as he sat on the top of the bookshelf that the head of the bed was shoved against, serving as a headboard of sorts. Dean laid down on the bed beneath him and I climbed on top of Dean, in between Cas’ legs. He unzipped the fly of his tented pants and pulled out his hard member, and I immediately licked it from the base to the tip. “So eager,” he commented as he pulled my hair to the side before addressing Dean. “Make her come for me.”

 

Dean replied by, in kind, licking a long line from my core to my clit and back several times before he settled around my clit, flicking and sucking on it. I moaned loudly as I took Cas’ dick in my mouth, the vibration passing on to him, making him shudder slightly in response. Deans hands caressed my thighs before they settled on my hips and he pulled me further down onto him. He devoured me from beneath like he hadn’t eaten in days, and it was quite a job just to hold myself upright, not to mention also attend to Cas. He thankfully didn’t mind that I wasn’t fully focused on him, he lapped up all the attention I did give him.

 

It was almost like a competition between Dean and I, which one could give more than the other. I would get a good rhythm going sucking Cas and then he’d spear me with his tongue or flick my clit just right and I would tremble and break. The angel seemed to enjoy the game we were playing, and I couldn’t say I wasn’t, either, but I was getting dangerously close to orgasm and as I looked up at Cas I _swore_ he knew. Maybe it was the way his fingers ghosted over my neck or the way that the edges of his lips tugged upwards in a smirk. As I let out a whining moan around his cock, he asked, “Do you want to come?”

 

I didn’t even take his dick out of my mouth, but I nodded and moaned, and by his smile I knew he loved my response.

 

He tugged my hair as he bucked into my mouth. “Then come with my cock in your mouth, little slut.”

 

Dean took the cue and sucked my clit into his mouth, sucking on it while he flicked it with his tongue and it wasn’t too long before I was done, my legs trembling and threatening to give out as my orgasm swept through me. Dean held my waist, steadying me as he worked me through it, licking me clean of juices. Cas pulled me off of him by the hair, just taking in the scene before him for a moment before he stood and got off the bed. He held out his hand to me as he said, “Come with me, Dani.” I immediately moved to obey, as shaky as my legs were. He helped me as I stumbled off the bed, leading me over to a desk on the other side of the room as he told Dean, “Join us, please.”

 

Dean immediately hopped up to obey, following us as Cas lifted me up and sat me on the desk. Turning to the hunter, he said, “I’m going to fuck this slut, and I want you to hold her down. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, sir,” he replied as he moved around the desk, making sure I didn’t hit my head as he pulled me down on the table. This wasn’t quite what I was expecting, but it was exciting, and my breathing picked up as I took in the entirety of the situation. Dean, above me, collared and holding me down by my arms. Cas, stroking his erection as he parted my legs. His intense blue eyes swept over us both and then focused on me as he said, “Daniella, look at me.” When our eyes connected, he told me, “Give me a colour.”

 

He was asking me if I was comfortable with this, if I wanted this. Quietly I breathed out, “Green.” Hell yes I wanted this. If I’d had my druthers I’d have one or the other man buried in me a while ago. I was more than okay with this; I _wanted_ this. I was almost insatiable when it came to the men I was with, I could never quite get enough, and I would take them however I could get them.

 

Knowing that I was comfortable with the scene, Cas plunged inside me, sheathing himself completely in one go. We both moaned loudly, and I swore Dean squeezed my wrists, containing his own pleasure at the sight in front of him. Cas pulled out slowly, relishing the feel before he plunged in again, hard. He set a slow pace, but the way he plunged in hard each time easily had me trembling in pleasure. Dean moved his hands just slightly so that they were gripping my own hands, and I squeezed as Castiel fucked me hard on the table. I usually liked to squeeze sheets or a blanket or a pillow when I got fucked hard, but obviously there was none of that to be had. Dean looked out for me, though, as he always did.

 

Cas lifted my thighs and pulled them around his waist so he could angle himself deeper as he picked up his pace slightly. My back arched as I bucked against the angel, wanting him to go faster, but he held his own pace for now, steady and hard. He knew exactly what he was doing, as always, and soon enough I was a moaning, writhing mess. Only when the frustration was starting to spill over, only then did he pick up his pace significantly, pounding me into the table as Dean held me there. Looking up at Dean, I could tell that he was getting rather hot and bothered, himself, his cock getting hard yet again. He couldn’t do anything about it, however, as the only thing he was allowed to do was hold me down as I got fucked. Cas had probably thought of that, as he always thought of everything. I didn’t know what the angel had in mind for Dean, but I knew he wouldn’t leave him unfulfilled. Dean knew it, too, but it was still rather hard to simply stand by while one of his partners got thoroughly fucked in front of him and he wasn’t allowed to even touch himself. I would have offered my mouth at the very least, but Cas was always very specific with his instructions and we weren’t allowed to move outside of them. We trusted that he would take care of us. And he did.

 

My orgasm had been steadily building ever since Cas first sheathed himself inside me, and the waves of pleasure that were washing over me were getting intense. My head thrashed as I could feel it building to a frantic peak, try as I might to resist it. I begged Cas to let me come, but he shook his head no, and my head flopped back on the table, my face screwed up in concentration as I tried hard to block out the pleasure threatening to overtake me. I could feel my skin flushing as Cas continued to pound into me. I could see a sheen of sweat spread on his forehead, and I knew he was close, himself, but he kept pushing forward, pushing me until he finally groaned in ecstasy, his hips stuttering as he fucked through his orgasm. As soon as he was done, he gasped my permission as he dropped to his knees as began to lick and suck at my clit.

 

My whole body seized at once as my orgasm ripped right through me. I heard myself scream it out, but it was like hearing somebody else, I felt so far removed. I felt like I was hovering over my body, feeling nothing but pleasurable electric impulses course through me. My entire being was reduced to one orgasmic sensation; nothing else existed for me in that moment.

 

As I shook and trembled, Dean looked up at Cas, his pained expression enough to convey his need. Castiel stood, motioning him to join him on the other side of the table, and I swear if I hadn’t been lying on the table he would have jumped over it. Cas embraced him, encasing the hunter’s cock with his hand and pulling him close, jerking him off as he whispered filthy things directly into Dean’s ear. I could have heard, if I had tried, but I was far too gone to even try, only able to lie limply on the table as I watched the two of them together. Dean was obviously pretty worked up by this point and it wasn’t long before he was shuddering through another release. Cas held him and stroked his neck gently as he came down, and even if I could have, I wouldn’t have disturbed them. It was amazing getting to see their bond up close and personal like this, and if I could have slipped out quietly I would have just to give them some privacy. But my legs were limp and not quite responding to the commands from my brain yet, so I simply laid there until they had both come down.

 

When Dean had recovered, Cas removed the collar and nodded toward me, directing Dean to take care of me. The hunter moved to pick me up, holding me close to his chest as he carried me over to the bed and laid me down in it, as it was far more comfortable than the table. He laid beside me, pulling me into his chest as Cas laid down behind me, moving to unfasten and remove my collar. He set the collar on the bookshelf above his bed and moved close to both of us. I had closed my eyes, so I heard rather than saw the rustle of feathers, but I felt a light, warm weight fall across both Dean and I. Cas has unfurled his wings and was encasing us in them, and we both fell into a doze as we laid there, warm and comfortable and safe in the angel’s wings.


End file.
